


Stress+Anger=Fucking

by squirrelsvngie



Series: Unconventional Roommates [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Creampie, Felix gets fucked over the couch arm rest, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Felix needs to let off some steam
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Just a bit tho - Relationship, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Unconventional Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 257





	Stress+Anger=Fucking

Ever since Changbin slept with Felix, he had become almost a permanent fixture in the house. He spent most of his time there, glad to get away from his own room mates for a while. One afternoon, Changbin was sitting on the couch, watching Hyunjin play some video games, when Jisung, being carried by Minho, came from the hallway. Minho set Jisung down on a recliner and made his way to the kitchen.

Changbin Glanced over, “What happened to you?”

Jisung groaned, “it hurts to walk or even sit down because Mr. ‘I'm going to fuck all my anger and stress away’ decided it would be a good idea to go for 5 billion rounds yesterday.”

“Hey,” Minho walked back into the living room, holding a mug, “you try teaching a bunch of grade schoolers how to dance, you’d do the same thing. "Jisung winced as he shifted up to accept the cup, muttering a small “thank you” before taking a sip.

Changbin smirked, “Sucks for you, I’m glad Felix is calm and col-” At that moment, the door swung open and was slammed shut behind a fuming Felix.

He stomped into the room, throwing his keys down, “I NEED ALL OF MY ANGER AND STRESS FUCKED OUT OF ME!” before making a beeline for Changbin on the couch, jumping to straddle him.

Jisung snickered, “calm you say?”

“Shut up,” Changbin managed to mutter before his mouth was attacked by Felix. Changbin reached down and pulled Felix’s thighs, bringing him closer. Felix wasted no time, reaching to undo Changbin’s pants.

Changbin broke the kiss, breathing heavily, “what's gotten you so worked up?” he asked, reaching down to undo Felix’s pants as well.

“Professor’s stupid,” Felix huffed out, shuffling to bring down his pants, “fucking accused me of cheating when I didn’t even do anything.” After getting his pants down, Felix pulled Changbin out of his pants.

“Hey Hyunjin,” Changbin called out to the boy still playing video games on the other side of the couch, “can you get that for me?”

Hyunjin reached forward and grabbed a bottle of lube off the coffee table, tossing it to Changbin.

“You don’t have to prep much,” Felix reached behind himself, “I was plugged up all day.” He straddled Changbin again, bending down to bite and suck on his neck. Changbin reached down and slowly pulled the plug out. Felix let out a moan at the feeling, melting into Changbin’s arms as he pulled it all the way out. Changbin placed the plug to the side before slicking up his fingers with lube and plunging two inside of Felix. Felix gave out a blissful sigh, moving on to suck and lick along Changbin’s lips. Changbin thrust his fingers in and out before adding a third, making Felix arch his back.

“Just fuck me already,” Felix whined, grabbing Changbin’s cock and spreading lube over it. He lifted himself up and lined them up together, the blunt head of Changbin’s cock rubbing against Felix’s dripping entrance. He lowered himself down, a high pitched moan emitting from his mouth. When Felix was halfway down, Changbin thrusted up. Felix let out a loud cry as he was filled up, mouth falling open and eyes fluttering shut.

Changbin gave a couple more thrusts, jolting Felix up and down, before stopping and grunting, “stand up.” Felix whined but stood up, shakey on his legs as he looked at Changbin, curious to see what he was doing. Changbin stood up and dragged Felix to the side of the couch. He turned Felix to face towards the couch and slowly pushed his shoulders to bend him over the armrest, leaving Felix’s bare ass sticking up in the air.

Changbin happened to glance over at where Hyunjin sat, smirking to see that he had abandoned the controller to the side, cock pulled out and hand jerking up and down. Hyunjin had his head thrown back, eyes shut as he pulled his plump bottom lip between his teeth. Behind him, Changbin could hear the moans of Minho, Jisung’s whimpers, and the shuffling of clothes. He turned his attention back to Felix in front of him. Bending him over the armrest allowed him to see Felix’s hole, shining with lube and fluttering, wanting to be filled. Changbin lined himself up again and lightly pushed his head in, teasing Felix by not moving.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Felix whined beneath him, trying to move his hips back.

“What's the magic word?” Changbin smirked.

“F-fuck you,” Felix grumbled, trying his absolute best to rock his hips back with his very limited movement.

“Hmm, not sure that’s the right one,” Changbin gave a small thrust in but quickly pulled back so that only the head was inside again.

“P-please,” Felix finally whimpered, going limp against the armrest.

“Good boy,” Changbin praised as he gave Felix a little pat. He then grabbed Felix’s hips and thrust deeply in. Felix let out a loud cry as Changbin set a harsh pace, pounding in and giving him no mercy. The room grew hot as everyone let out an array of moans and cries. As Changbin shifted his hips and thrust in again, he hit a spot that made Felix see stars.  
“R-right there!” Felix cried out, legs shaking from the pleasure. Changbin made sure to keep hitting that spot, gripping onto Felix’s hips and letting out moans. Changbin could feel the heat in his stomach tighten as he thrust even harder, chasing his release.

“I- I’m AH- gonna cum,” Felix cried, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

“Go ahead,” Changbin grit is teeth, “me too.”

Felix let out a last cry, feeling himself come undone. Changbin followed not far behind, thrusting in before releasing deep inside Felix. Behind them, Jisung let out a long cry, presumably reaching his end as well. The room was filled with pants and deep breaths as everyone came down from the high of finishing. Once everyone caught their breath, Changbin looked around. Hyunjin sat there with his eyes closed, cum all over his shirt. Looking behind, Minho had sucked Jisung’s dick, finishing himself off with his hand.

“Hyunjin, could you hand me that?” Changbin gestured to the plug still on the couch.

“Ew,” Hyunjin crinkled his nose but picked it up and handed it to Changbin.

“Don’t act like that’s the grossest thing you’ve touched,” Felix giggled. Changbin pulled out and quickly pushed the plug in, stopping Changbin’s release from escaping. Felix gave a hum of content as he was pulled back up by Changbin. He turned around and clung onto the shorter like a koala, eyes closed and soft smile adorning his lips.

Changbin gave Felix’s hair a little ruffle, smiling at his cuteness, “did that help get you to calm down?”

“Mhmm,” Felix humed, tightening his arms around Changbin.

Changbin shuffled them over to sit on the couch, Felix sitting on his lap and wrapping his limbs around to snuggle into him. A click sounded from the door, making everyone’s heads turn to face Seungmin who walked in holding a plastic grocery bag.

He took a few steps in before stopping and sweeping his eyes across the scene before him, “Really?” he set the bag down on the floor and crossed his arms with a huff, “I leave to buy eggs and you guys have a whole fucking session without me? Unbelievable.”

Hyunjin just giggled before sticking his arms out to gesture Seungmin towards him, “don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’re here if we have another one.”

“You better,” Seungmin grumbled before plopping down next to Hyunjin and wrapping his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Hopefully I'll write more in the future but I'm currently working on a long chaptered fic so it might be a while. My Twitter is @squirrelsvngie just in case you wanted to drop by!


End file.
